Chien fidèle
by Ulne
Summary: Elle passe sa vie à le suivre en silence. Comme un chien. Son temps, elle le consacre à l'attendre. Comme un chien. Les coups qu'il lui lance, elle les encaisse en serrant les dents. Comme un chien. Car au fond c'était tout ce qu'elle était. Un chien. Un pauvre chien fidèle. AU


Pairing: Aizen-Hinamori

Rating: M

Genre: Angst-Romance.

Disclamer: Hélas non, je ne me prénomme pas Tite Kubo, et par conséquent aucun de ces personnages de m'appartient.

N/A: Encore un autre OS sur le couple Hinamori-Aizen, mais du point de vu d'Hinamori cette fois. Cet écrit se déroule dans un UA, et me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà. Je tiens à préciser pour les âmes sensibles que l'ambiance est plutôt sombre et que l'on est très loin d'un Sosuke guimauveux.

* * *

><p>Plic, ploc. Plic, ploc. Le bruit régulier de la pluie s'abattant sur sa fenêtre la maintenait dans une sorte de transe. Quelle heure était-il? 21h? 22h? 23h? Elle ne savait pas. Ne voulait plus savoir. Encore une fois il n'était pas là. Et encore une fois elle attendait. Comme toujours.<p>

Un frisson la parcouru. Tout cela était malsain. Profondément malsain. Et puis après? A quoi bon s'apitoyer sur son sort? Elle s'était enfermée dans cette situation toute seule. Pire, elle se rajoutait volontairement des chaînes supplémentaires. Et alors? Qui allait la blâmer? Personne. Personne ne savait de toute façon. Pas même ses amis.

Ses amis... La brune retint un pauvre rire désabusé. " Cela me fait tellement plaisir de te voir si heureuse Hinamori." " Un mari aimant, riche et puissant, dire que cela ne m'arriverait pas..." Oh non, ils ne savaient pas, mais à qui la faute? Elle même s'en était rendue compte trop tard, bien trop tard.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une soirée organisée par Kuchiki Byakuya, un de ses employeurs et accessoirement le compagnon d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Renji. Comment ces deux là en étaient-ils arrivés là? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit un jour le jeune homme était arrivé chez elle, éblouissant, et lui avait déclaré partager à présent la vie d'un des hommes d'affaires les plus influents. Et du frère de sa soeur de coeur aussi par la même occasion.

Cela l'avait bien fait rire avec Kira, s'imaginant la tête du puissant chez de famille coincé entre un beau-frère turbulent, et un compagnon explosif. À cette époque elle n'avait pas à se forcer pour partager l'hilarité générale et était même la première à la provoquer.

Était-ce Kuchiki qui les avait présentés? Ou bien une autre personne? Là encore l'image restait floue dans sa mémoire. La jeune femme se rappelait de ses yeux. Si pénétrant qu'ils donnaient l'impression de vous fouiller l'âme. Et de ses lèvres, formant un sourire doux et aimable. Il avait la trentaine, mais dégageait une telle aura de puissance qu'elle s'était sentie minuscule, elle qui faisait déjà si gamine du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans.

Ils avaient parlé un peu. De quoi? Impossible de s'en souvenir, de simples banalités certainement. Puis la conversation avait pris une tournure plus intéressante. Il avait appris qu'elle était architecte d'intérieur et le travail qu'elle avait réalisé avec chez les Kuchiki lui avait plu. L'offre qu'il lui avait faîte avait été immédiatement acceptée. On ne refuse pas un emploi venant de Sosuke Aizen, véritable roi de la finance.

Au fil des semaines ils avaient fini par se fréquenter plus ou moins officieusement. Elle avait été totalement hypnotisée par son charme calme, sa douceur, cet aura qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Elle lui avait plus ou moins fait la cour. Timidement, discrètement, presque naïvement. Naïve la brune l'était à l'époque, stupide aussi probablement mais elle ne le niait pas. Elle ne le niait plus à présent, endossant toutes ces imperfections qui l'avaient fait tomber si bas.

La première fois où il l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre l'architecte s'était sentie transportée, précieuse. _"Que veux-tu Hinamori?"_ lui avait-il susurré dans le creux de son cou. Et elle petite bécasse avait murmuré les mots qu'elle lisait si souvent dans ses romans. " _Je te veux toi Sosuke." _Mais la vie n'est pas un roman. Elle l'avait compris quand il l'avait jetée sans ménagements sur le lit.

Son aura était glaciale, tout comme ses yeux, et il affichait un sourire dédaigneux et cruel. Pour la première fois elle avait eu peur. Peur de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la surplombait, une main sur ses cuisses l'autre sur sa hanche. Peur de son inconscience.

_" Je ne veux pas d'une femme aimante Hinamori, je désire simplement un chien. Dans une relation je reçois sans donner. Je ne te donnerai rien."_ Puis après avoir observé sa mine figée Aizen avait ajouté dans un rictus: " _Tu peux partir si tu le veux."_

Elle aurait dû partir. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait déjà plus. Et il le savait.

Alors il l'avait dévoré. Oh physiquement cela serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé. Ses mains avaient exploré tout son corps, et chaque touché l'avait fait s'arc-bouter, exploser de chaleur, l'architecte avait été calcinée cette nuit là. Mais psychologiquement le résultat était tout autre. Il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour, non. Il l'avait simplement absorbée, déchirée, utilisée. Déjà à cet instant elle se sentait sale, si sale. Et seule aussi. Il était parti avant son réveil, laissant simplement un mot. "Midi salle de reception. Habille toi bien."

Pour ces deux petites phrases elle avait tout oublié. Et c'est là que la mascarade a débutée. La jeune femme l'avait compris tout de suite en le voyant de nouveau souriant et chaleureux devant une foule compacte. Sosuke l'avait pris par la taille, et ne l'avait plus quittée de toute la réception.

Souriant le jour, froid la nuit. Aimant en apparence, dédaigneux en profondeur. Bon devant les autres, cruel dans leur dos. Elle avait vite appris le tempo de leur danse, où elle même plaçait sur son visage le masque du bonheur. Là encore quand elle y repensait son attitude avait été stupide. Elle aurait dû fuir. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, naïve, croyant peut-être le changer ou en être aimé. Elle ne savait plus trop.

Hinamori se souvenait juste avoir eu la faiblesse de croire pendant quelques mois qu'à défaut de l'aimer il lui était fidèle. Tendre illusion. Il s'était chargé de lui montrer l'étendue de sa bêtise un soir, alors qu'elle devait apporter un projet dans son bureau.

La porte n'était pas fermée et au bout de plusieurs toquements sans réponse l'architecte avait finis par pénétrer dans la pièce. Grand mal lui en avait pris.

Blonde. Le teint halé. À quatre pattes sur le plancher s'affairant sur son sexe tendu à lui, qui trônait sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Ce furent les premiers éléments qui la marquèrent. Ses dessous affriollants témoins de sa profession vinrent bien après. Après ses doigts qui le caressaient, s'étirant paresseusement sur son membre dressé. Après sa bouche qui le léchait, le savourait, l'engloutissait. Après son visage à lui, impassible. Après les yeux de Sosuke qui la fixaient de leur brun cruel et moqueur, la défiant de rester. La forçant à rester.

Elle ne s'était pas dérobée, essayant de dissimuler ses tremblements de dégoût et de haine. Encore maintenant la jeune femme se complaisait à penser qu'elle y était plutôt bien arrivée. Elle était restée immobile, observant cette femme satisfaire l'homme qu'elle aimait à la folie. Elle n'avait pas cillé, attendant. Finalement l'heure de sa délivrance avait sonné avec celle de son compagnon. Rien dans son visage ne l'avait montré, seul son brusque mouvement de bassin et le liquide laiteux écoulé sur le sol en avaient été le témoin. Hinamori avait déposé son dossier à terre et tourné les talons. Un "_ferme la porte"_ avait été là seule phrase qu'elle ait entendue. Il l'avait prononcée d'une voix froide, coupante, et elle lui avait obéi en partant.

Elle avait conduit comme une folle avant de rentrer chez elle, grillant plusieurs feux. La première chose qu'elle avait faite fut de vomir son repas dans les toilettes. La seconde de pleurer comme une misérable pendant deux bonnes heures. Après seulement la brune avait réfléchi. Elle devait partir, quitter cet être ignoble, infâme. Mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Il l'avait complètement sous sa coupe. Elle l'aimait. Un ricanement si rare chez elle avait alors franchi ses lèvres. Il avait raison de vouloir un chien. C'était ce qu'elle était. Un pauvre cabot fidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles qui se serait tué pour la moindre marque d'affection. Elle était faible. Et elle n'y pouvait rien et s'en foutait.

On avait passé sa jeunesse à lui raconter que certains hommes étaient cruels et manipulateurs, mais que dans l'ensemble elle tomberait certainement sur un amant aimant qui la mériterait. Rien ne l'avait préparé à _ça_. Rien ne l'avait préparé à aimer _ça_.

Alors déjà son esprit fiévreux avait décortiqué la scène, cherchant des détails auxquels s'accrocher. Il n'avait montré aucunes émotions. Au moins avec elle il lâchait parfois un sifflement rauque, un soupir plus marqué. Et essayant de plonger dans ces maigres remarques un peu de force elle avait continué leur danse.

Une légère caresse sur sa joue la tira de ses pensées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une main enfantine, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Maman, tu pleures?_

Ses doigts qui vinrent rejoindre le petit poignet sur sa peau lui apprirent que oui, elle pleurait. Abondement même.

- _Maman, pourquoi tu pleures?_

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour fournir une réponse.

_- Ce n'est rien, maman est un peu fatiguée mon chéri. _

Cette déclaration ne sembla pas convaincre son fils qui chercha vainement du regard une quelconque blessure. Son fils... Un sourire fier vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Son seul acte fort, la seule fois où elle avait osé lui demander quelque chose. La seule fois où elle s'était dressée contre lui.

L'architecte n'avait pas prévu de tomber enceinte après deux ans de relation. Plus jeune elle désirait ardemment fonder une famille. Mais les mots famille et Aizen n'allaient tout simplement pas ensemble. Contradictoires. Antithetiques. Un oxymore à eux seuls.

Alors quand elle avait observé le petit marqueur positif sur le test de grossesse, elle avait paniqué.

Que dirait-il? Que ferait-il? Qu'allait-elle faire? Fallait-il garder l'enfant? Avorter? Le lui cacher? Le mettre devant le fait accompli? Toute une foule de questions qui s'agglutinait dans sa tête l'empêchant presque de respirer. Finalement après une semaine de réflexion intense, elle était allée lui parler.

" _Je suis enceinte"_ lui avait annoncé la jeune femme un soir chez lui. "_Ah. Ça ne se voit pas." _avait-il lâché sans sembler surpris. De toute façon il n'était jamais surpris. " _Je vais le garder."_ Suite à son haussement de sourcils elle avait rapidement enchaîné: _" Je ne te demande pas de le reconnaitre, tu peux même dire qu'il n'est pas de toi si ça t'arranges, mais je veux le garder."_

Il y avait eu un long silence qui lui avait semblé durer des heures. Puis Sosuke avait déclaré: " _Je vois. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je demande à Gin de préparer la cérémonie du mariage...Enfin, depuis le temps que tes amis te harcèlent pour savoir si oui ou non tu m'épouseras, tu pourras leur annoncer une date,"_ avait-il raillé." _Tu n'as pas à m'épouser." _Elle l'avait murmuré, abasourdi. " _Ne soit pas stupide...pour une fois. Si j'ai tenu à n'avoir aucun enfant illégitime jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour que celui-ci naisse bâtard."_

Et ainsi fut fait. Le jour de la cérémonie elle avait entendu les mauvaises langues murmurer que cette grossesse qui s'annonçait n'avait été qu'un moyen pour épouser un des hommes les plus riches du pays. Si elles avaient su. Ce n'était pas lui qui se mettait des chaînes au mains, mais elle. Ses dernières portes de sortie claquaient une à une. Sans bruits. Implacablement.

Le jour de la naissance de Ray il était là. Uniquement parcequ'il avait un rôle à tenir devant les médecins. Elle le savait. Et le sourire chaleureux qu'il avait adressé à leur fils nouveau-né ainsi qu'à sa femme contrastait avec l'ennui et le froid dans son regard.

- _Maman, quand est-ce-que papa revient?_

Elle tressaillit. Entendre son enfant nommé Sosuke comme ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux chocolat, inquiet pour ce père qui ne venait pourtant jamais le border le soir, ni l'embrasser par lui même en privé.

- _Je n'en sais rien mon coeur. Il a beaucoup de travail tu sais._

Et de femmes avec qui la tromper.

- _Mais je voulais lui montrer mon nouveau projet de navette spatiale,_ grommela le petit.

Hinamori sourit. De ce point de vu là c'était bien son fils. Aussi intelligent que lui. Tout le temps à la recherche d'idée nouvelle, d'invention. Et dire qu'il avait à peine quatre ans...

- _Tu lui montreras demain, maintenant au lit, _annonça-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Si seulement il rentrait demain. D'une main ferme elle guida le gamin jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de le border et de lui faire promettre de ne plus se lever à une heure pareille. Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse ,à peine marmonnée tandis qu'il sombrait dans les limbes du someil.

Il était tard, indéniablement. Cela ne servait plus à rien de l'attendre. Il était peu probable que son mari revienne ce soir. Lasse, elle s'installa dans l'immense lit conjugal, vide. Désespérément vide. Et repliée sur elle même entre les draps froids, ses démons revinrent la hanter.

Sosuke était sûrement avec une femme. Encore. Payée ou volontaire elle ne voulait pas savoir. Les commères avaient tort de la voir comme une petite oie stupide et aveugle. Elle était peut-être stupide, mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Il se debrouillait très bien pour lui faire connaître subrepticement chacune de ses frasques. Mais elle y était habituée. À ça et aux rares regards connaisseurs qui la considérait comme la pauvre épouse trompée dans son dos. À présent la brune levait la tête, plus fière.

Qu'une seule des maîtresses de son époux vienne prendre sa place. Qu'on ose lui jeter des pierres. Personne n'avait le droit de la juger pour sa faiblesse. Personne n'aurait la force d'avoir la même. Qu'une seule de ces catins soutienne les affronts silencieux, le mépris glaciale, l'adultère à découvert, la domination totale, donner sans recevoir. Elles auraient bien du mal à faire de même.

Elle l'avait vu le jour où une de ces filles avait demandé un peu plus d'attention à Sosuke. Il lui avait ordonnée de sortir et de ne plus revenir. Elle était partie en pleurant. Savoir s'effacer, disparaitre n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

La seule chose qui la rassurait était que son mari ne semblait aimer que lui. Cela l'arrangeait. Il aimait la seule personne qu'elle adorait. Les choses étaient bien ainsi.

Au fantôme de la femme qu'il pourrait aimer se superposaient d'autres craintes.

Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Il n'était pas qu'aimer, on l'enviait, le détestait, le meprisait. Elle n'était pas si sotte que cela quand ses sentiments n'entraient pas en jeu. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'il était impliqué dans des trafics en tout genre, et elle n'avait qu'une peur: que cela se retourne contre lui.

Rangiku, la compagne du second d'Aizen, lui disait souvent qu'elle était perpétuellement inquiete pour Gin. Lui aussi partait souvent sans rien lui dire pour revenir dieu savait quand. Mais ce que voyait Hinamori les rares fois où Gin ouvrait les yeux c'était son adoration sans borne pour cette femme. Rien que pour cela elle enviait Matsumoto. Quand Sosuke posait son regard sur elle, il y avait souvent de l'indifférence, parfois de la moquerie, mais jamais de l'Amour.

Elle entendit la porte grincer, et quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit un poids supplémentaire sur le lit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, lourdes, avant que finalement une longue main se pose sur sa hanche. Elle se permit de respirer. Il n'était pas avec une de ses maîtresses ce soir. Il ne la touchait pas quand il avait passé la nuit avec une autre.

_"Tu rentres tard." _Pas un reproche, elle ne lui en faisait jamais, une simple constatation. Soufflée, murmurée. "_J'avais à faire."_ Vague, comme toujours. Il ne s'étalait jamais. Ne se confiait jamais. Elle se rapprocha, toujours dos à lui.

La main se fit plus voyageuse, caressant ses contours, s'attardant sur ses cuisses avant de passer sous sa chemise de nuit. Elle le laissa faire, attendant la suite. Hinamori avait vite comprit qu'il ne fallait rien exiger avec lui, qu'il aimait avoir une domination sans bornes. Les doigts se perdirent sur sa poitrine, pinçant, torturant, les deux boutons de chaire dressés, tandis qu'une seconde main s'affairait bien plus bas sur une petite boule de nerfs. Sa respiration s'accélérera considérablement, tandis que le rythme imposé par son époux restait terriblement lent. Dans la brutalité ou dans la langeur, il aimait être cruel.

Désireuse de recevoir plus, elle se pressa d'avantage contre lui, suppliant silencieusement en mouvant le bassin, tentant d'obtenir des intentions supplémentaires. Un léger ricanement parvient à ses oreilles. Les seules fois où l'architecte l'entendait rire c'étaient dans leur lit. Quand il la torturait et qu'il contrôlait tout. Elle serra les dents, retenant la supplique qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. La jeune femme savait qu'elle finirait par la prononcer, mais autant la lâcher le plus tard possible, ne pas rendre les armes trop tôt.

Aux mains vinrent bientôt s'ajouter les lèvres, dévorant sans precipitations sa nuque, sa clavicule, son épaule. Une sensation de plus, mais encore insuffisante pour la faire déborder.

_"Sosuke.._." Elle avait fait rouler son prénom sur sa langue, comme on embrasse un amant, comme on goûte à une friandise exquise. Elle y avait mis tout son désir et besoin, espérant qu'il se contente de cela. Ce ne fut pas la cas, comme toujours.

"_Hum_?" Le ton sonnait lointain, comme désintéressé, mais le rictus qu'Hinamori sentait contre son cou lui indiquait que son compagnon avait très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait.

"_S'il te plaît..."_ réussit-elle à articuler avec peine tandis qu'il augmentait légèrement leur rythme. Et de nouveau la même tonalité, et son souffle sur sa peau qui la rendait folle: " _Que veux-tu Hinamori? Parle."_ La question puis l'injonction la fit rougir. Peu importe les six ans de vie commune, exprimer à voix haute ses besoins et désirs, elle en était toujours incapable.

"_Désires-tu ceci?"_ L'une des mains la quitta, lui tirant une plainte frustrée. Encore ce petit ricanement qu'elle avait fini par aimer. "_ Ou bien cela?"_ la main retourna à sa position d'origine, caressant plus rapidement avec sa compagne son corps tremblotant. Une touche plus marquée lui arracha un gémissement.

" _Je t'en prie!_" la jeune femme avait presque crié sa supplique, avide de sombrer dans cet océan de sensations qu'elle pouvait déjà entrapercevoir. Deux bras puissants la retournèrent pour la placer contre un large torse. " _Brave fille" _chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Comme on félicite un chien. Mais peu importait, tout pendant qu'il lui donnait ce qu'elle désirait le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

Lest, il l'installa au dessus de lui, ses mains sur ses fines hanches, et elle sut qu'il était de très bonne humeur. Il ne l'aurait jamais permis sans cela. Concentrée, elle commença à installer un rythme moyen et constant, les yeux fermés. Le bruit du roulement de ses hanches marquait le tempo de la danse qu'elle instaurait, leurs respirations lourdes à tout deux pour seuls instruments. Ce fut lui qui augmenta la cadence, la guidant et pressant de la paume de ses mains. Alors elle décida de le fixer du regard, forçant ses paupières closent à s'ouvrir. Pouvoir visualiser ces deux orbes sombres la gênait fortement, l'intimidait presque. Mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle voulait apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde cette étincelle de plaisir au fond de ces iris glacées.

L'étincelle vint au moment de leur délivrance. Brève, fugace. Étoile filante dans un ciel d'amertume. Il ne l'embrassa pas, et elle n'essaya pas de le forcer. Il ne le faisait jamais après leur danse privée. Ils se séparèrent, et elle resta blottie près de lui. C'était une des seules choses qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir après six ans. Et il ne le tolérait que dans ses jours de bonté. Même un chien à le droit de s'étendre près de son maître... Après tout peut-être valait-elle moins qu'un chien.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elle avait toujours su que ces affaires louches où il trempait finiraient mal. Devant ce cercueil noir ouvert, le destin lui prouvait toute sa lucidité. Une balle. En plein coeur. Apparemment il en avait eu un contrairement à tout ce qu'Hinamori avait pu penser.

Ridicule. Qu'un homme aussi puissant puisse mourir comme cela. D'un coup.

Elle avait envie de lui cracher au visage, de lui hurler qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir il ne pouvait pas partir, comme ça. Si misérablement. Comme tout le monde. L'architecte avait envie de croire qu'il allait se réveiller, se moquer de sa bêtise en ricanant. Comme toujours. Mais elle avait surtout très envie de pleurer. Ce qu'elle fit.

Et la pluie se mêla aux larmes, ruinant de nouveau son maquillage. Mais Hinamori s'en moquait. Dans toute cette assemblée, elle était la seule à le pleurer pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Un salaud. Égoïste. Narcissique. Un génie. Cruel. Sadique. Manipulateur. L'homme qu'elle aimait.

Et sur son visage blafard figé, elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire. Encore il triomphait. Il était digne tandis qu'elle s'abaissait, s'humiliait à le regretter encore. Sosuke était parti comme il s'était imposé dans sa vie. Froidement. Brutalement. Dans la douleur.

Alors elle lâcha une plainte douloureuse. Les chiens hurlent quand leur maître meurt.


End file.
